La Reina de las Nieves
by The princess of the ice-magic
Summary: (Detenido hasta nuevo aviso) En el reino de Arendell la terrible profecía del troll se cumplirá. Su futuro es sombrío,su reino se astilla,tu tierra será maldecida con el invierno sin fin con ráfagas de frío vendrán arte oscuro y un gobernante con un corazón helado entonces todos perecerán en ¡la nieve y el hielo! Esta historia sera basado en uno de los guiones eliminados de Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Invierno ha ido y la primavera está surgiendo

Brilla el sol con la calidez de lo antiguo

Campanas de la capilla están sonando

Estamos hechos con ser frío

Flores una flor con olores agradables

Todos Arendell se alegran

Madre tierra, te damos gracias por los regalos

La primavera y el invierno bueno malo

Estamos hechos con ser frío

Brrr!

Celebramos la primavera

Sabemos vez que

La antigua profecía duende no se cumplirá este año

Ufff

¿Qué es esta profecía?

¿Qué dice?

Su futuro es sombrío

Su reino se astilla

Tu tierra será maldecida

Con el invierno sin fin

Con ráfagas de frío vendrán arte oscuro y una gobernante con un corazón helado

Entonces todos perecerán en la nieve y el hielo!

A menos que se libera con un sacrificio espada!

Pero el hambre congelado no es el destino de hoy!

Además tenemos una causa muy especial que celebrar!

Modelo a seguir esta tierra ha visto

Princesa Elsa

Se convierte en nuestra reina.

En Arendell la celebración por la coronación del nuevo gobernante seria aquel día mas sin embargo todos tan confiados que no sabían aquel oscuro secreto de la princesa Elsa que sería coronada este mismo día.

La profecía seria cumplida o no es de ella aquel gobernante del corazón de hielo


	2. We know better

**Cartas, tiempo**

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el reino de Arendell había una gran celebración ya que ese día había nacido la heredera al trono había nacido en un hermoso día de Verano, y para ser más exactos había nacido en pleno solsticio de verano.

Sería realmente irónico una hija del invierno nacida en el verano, mas sin embargo los reyes de Arendell estaban más que felices con su hermosa bebe a la cual decidieron llamar Elsa.

Akthar. Oh Idun es una hermosa niña

Idun. Así es, es mi pequeña y linda niña

Akthar. El cielo nos ha bendecido con ella y no dejare que nada malo le pase

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los años pasaban y la pequeña Elsa era una niña saludable, hermosa y muy querida por todos aquellos que la conocían, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una princesa normal que era preciosa, pero nadie sabía que tan equivocados estaban.

Idun. Que sucede Akthar te veo preocupado

Akthar. Lo estoy temo que dado al don de Elsa la gente no la acepte

Idun. Pero querido ella ya ha estado en e l pueblo todos parecen quererla y aceptarla

Akthar. Lo sé pero nunca han visto sus poderes

Idun. Confía un poco recuerda que nuestro pueblo es comprensible, y además te tengo una sorpresa

Akthar. Una sorpresa

Idun. Así es pero Elsita también tiene que escucharla

Akthar. Vamos con ella

Dicho eso ambos fueron hacia el cuarto de su pequeña hija

Idun. Toc toc Elsa podemos pasar

Elsa. Mami papi que sucede

Akthar. No lo sé pequeña tu madre me dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa

Elsa. Una sorpresa adoro las sorpresas

Idun. Eso lo sé, pero antes de decirla dime querida que opinarías de un hermanito o hermanita

Elsa. Que sería algo bueno así tendría alguien con quien jugar y enseñarle pero mami quiero hermanita los niños son feos

Idun rio por el comentario de su pequeña hija

Akthar. Y bien linda cual era la sorpresa

Idun. Bueno seremos padres

Elsa. Pero ya lo son

Idun. No entiendes tendrás un hermanito o hermanita

Elsa. (Alegre) si voy a ser hermana mayor

Idun. Que sucede Akthar no te alegras

Akthar. Claro que si – dándole vueltas en el aire – eso me hace muy feliz – besándola

Elsa. (Con cara de asco) iugh

Idun. Me alegra mucho

Elsa. Mami

Idun. Que sucede pequeña

Elsa. Que sea niña

Idun. Pero linda yo no puedo decidirlo los dioses nos dirán que será

Elsa. Entonces me voy

Akthar. A dónde vas

Elsa. A la capilla a pedir que sea una niña

Dicho eso Elsa se fue de su cuarto

Akthar e Idun se miraron y terminaron riendo por la actitud de su hija

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nueve meses después**

Akthar. Ven Elsa te quiero enseñar a alguien

Elsa. A quien

Akthar. A tu hermanita

Idun. Elsita ella es Anna tu hermana

_Elsa. Hey pequeña bebe_

_Tú eres una princesa como yo_

_Pero tú quizás pensarás_

_Que eso debe ser increíble_

_Pero pronto veras que todo el mundo espera mucho de ti_

_Ellos dirán que es lo que debe y no debe hacer una princesa – creando un copo de nieve._

Anna - se ríe –

_Pero tú y yo_

_Nosotras_

_Sabemos mejor_

**Años después**

Se veían a Elsa y Anna jugando dentro del castillo

_Elsa y Anna. 1, 2,3 juntas, juntemos las palmas chasqueemos_

_Tú y yo juntas, las rodillas juntas, congelemos_

_Arriba o abajo juntas, princesas herederas unidas_

_Siempre estar juntas tú y yo_

_1, 2,3 juntas, juntemos las palmas chasqueemos_

_Tú y yo juntas, las rodillas juntas, congelemos_

_Arriba o abajo juntas, princesas herederas unidas_

_Siempre estar juntas tú y yo_

_Elsa. Dicen que una princesa está llena de encanto y gracia_

_Dicen que siempre sabe cuál es su sitio_

_Dicen que una princesa lleva ropa color rosa y con volantes_

_Anna. Dicen que nunca se ríe y lanza leche por la nariz_

_Elsa. Dicen que es la calma, que es formal_

_Anna. Dicen que ella nunca dice lo que piensa_

_Elsa. O no congela a la niñera por detrás – lanzando un rayo de hielo._

_Elsa y Anna. Pero tú y yo_

_Nosotras_

_Sabemos mejor_

Niñera. ¡Niñas, os habéis metido en un gran problema! Cuando se lo diga a vuestro padre

Anna. ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso y yo no puedo?

Elsa. No lo sé aunque desearía que pudieras

Corriendo a otro lado

_Elsa. Dicen que una princesa es súper súper dulce_

_Ella no lucha; no suda_

_Elsa y Anna. Y nunca se le ve comer_

_Anna. Dicen que una princesa no trepa ni se raspa la rodilla_

_Elsa. Dicen que una princesa no congelaría el té de su tutor – congelando el té._

_Anna. Dicen que siempre esta lista_

_Elsa. Dicen que es limpia_

_Elsa y Anna. ¡Ella nunca menciona la ropa interior!_

_Anna. O anhela ver el mundo que hay afuera_

_Elsa y Anna. Pero tú y yo_

_Nosotras_

_Tenemos nuestras propias grandes ideas_

_Por algún día remoto de cuando crezcamos_

_Elsa. Cuando sea reina_

_Anna. Y yo sea tu mano derecha_

_Elsa. Tendrás la oportunidad de viajar_

_Elsa y Anna. Por toda la tierra_

_Anna. Les hablare de las cosas que puede hacer mi hermana con la magia_

_Elsa. Nosotras cuidaremos de nuestra gente y les encantara_

_Elsa y Anna. Yo y tú_

_Nadie puede decirnos lo que debería ser una princesa_

_Siempre y cuando estemos juntas_

_Tú y yo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartas, tiempo**

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto en el castillo se celebraría el cumpleaños de la princesa Anna ese sería su séptimo cumpleaños pero lo que nadie sabía que ese año no sería igual a los demás…

Había amanecido en el castillo de Arendell la pequeña Elsa a sus 10 años era una niña feliz en todo sentido ella lo tenía todo, tenía una tierna hermana a sus dos padres con ella, un gran hogar un pueblo que la quería. Cualquiera que la conociese diría que era la niña con la vida perfecta una niña linda y normal pero todos aquellos no sabían acerca de su pequeño secreto que según sus padres hasta el día de su coronación debía de hacérselos saber al pueblo.

Anna. Psss psss Elsa…Elsa despierta ya es de día

Elsa. (Adormilada) solo cinco minutos más

Anna. Pero el sol ya está despierto y tú también debes estarlo

Elsa. (Adormilada) si ahora me levanto – decía durmiéndose

Anna. Pffs – susurrando – ya sé que hare… Elsa Y si hacemos un muñeco

Elsa. Ahora

Anna. Si ahora

Elsa. Está bien solo deja que me vista

Anna. No vamos Elsa puedes puedes puedes

Elsa. Pero Anna….está bien

Anna y Elsa corrían por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón del ala oeste

Anna. Has la magia has la magia

Elsa. Bien – creando una bola de nieve – lista

Anna. Si – asiente con la cabeza

Y Elsa con sus poderes lanza un rayo hacia el techo haciendo que empezara a nevar

Elsa. Mira esto – congelando el piso y creando una pista de hielo – vamos

Y así las dos pequeñas empezaron a patinar y lanzándose bolas de nieve de aquí haya todo era risas hasta que

Akthar. Ejem – aclarándose la garganta – que sucede aquí

Elsa. Papá es solo que

Akthar. Conoces las reglas Elsa – tomando un poco de nieve entre sus manos – y debes cumplirlas ahora te castigare- lanzándole a Elsa la bola de nieve que había hecho

Elsa. (Sorprendida) no estas enfadado

Akthar. Como estarlo con mis dos pequeñas

Elsa. Siendo así – creando una bola de nieve más grande - ¡es la guerra!

Akthar. Acepto la declaración

Anna. El reino de Anna apoyara al reino de Elsa ataquen

Akthar. Hey eso no es justo son dos contra uno

Anna. Si pero tú eres grande

Todo estaba muy tranquilo Akthar y sus hijas estaban jugando pero Kai llego

Kai. Siento interrumpir sus majestades pero temo decirle que se le necesita en su despacho

Akthar. Sigan ustedes las veré más tarde

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akthar. Que sucedió Kai

Kai. Bueno es que no estoy tan seguro pero alguien le espera en su despacho

Akthar. Gracias Kai y por cierto díganle a las niñas se vistan su madre las llevara a dar paseo

Kai. De inmediato

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. (Curiosa) que habrá sucedió estábamos divirtiendo – haciendo un puchero

Elsa. (Preocupa) no lo sé pero me preocupa ya que Kai se veía extraño

Anna. Bueno lo sabrás cuando seas reina

Elsa. Tienes razón vamos hagamos el muñeco de nieve

Anna. Si

Y así siguieron las dos pequeñas corrían por todo el castillo o patinando con el pequeño muñeco pero de nuevo Kai volvió a entrar

Kai. Lo siento princesas su padre me dijo que se arreglen su madre las llevara a un paseo

Elsa. Está bien vamos Anna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Idun. Listas

Elsa. Lista

Anna. No esperen no puedo cerrarlo

Elsa. (Riendo) déjame te ayudo

Anna. Gracias

Idun. Me pone muy felices verlas así de unidas ojala hubiésemos sido así mi hermano y yo

Anna. Y como está el tío Edgar hace mucho que no viene

Elsa. Es cierto que habrá sucedido

Idun. De seguro se debe a las presiones del reino

Elsa. Me gustaría ir a visitarlo y así conocer a nuestra primita

Idun. Lo sé pero Corona queda muy lejos de aquí

Anna. Pero iremos no es cierto

Elsa. Solo espero que ya este de vuelta

Anna. (Confundida) no entiendo – recordando – es cierto a ella se la llevo una persona mala

Idun. Si Anna se la llevo una persona mala pero no pierdan la esperanza esta es la última que se pierde ya verán pronto estará con su familia, pero cambiando de tema nos vamos

Anna. (Saltando de alegría. Si vámonos

Ella ya había salido de la habitación

Anna. A donde vamos

Idun. Al orfanato para alegrar a los niños

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akthar. Edgar que te trae por aquí Idun sabe…

Edgar. No no quiero preocuparla

Akthar. Que sucedió

Edgar. Es que necesitamos ayuda Giselle y yo no nos rendiremos

Akthar. Lo se aunque pasaran mil años ustedes la seguirían buscando

Edgar. Así es

Akthar. Te ayudare en lo que necesites

Edgar. Gracias

Akthar. Le diré a Kai que te haga ayuda en todo lo que fueses a necesitar y me uniré a ustedes después

Edgar. Gracias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Su majestad le preparo el carruaje

Idun. No hace falta Kai iremos a dar un paseo

Kai. Entiendo su majestad que tengan un lindo paseo

Elsa y Anna. Hasta luego Kai


	4. Chapter 4

**Cartas, tiempo**

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración, diálogos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Idun. Entonces niñas listas

Elsa y Anna. Si

Anna. Sabes mami podríamos llevarles chocolates

Elsa. Es muy buena idea a menos que

Anna. Que cosa

Elsa. Que tú te los comas antes de llegar

Anna. Oye…eso no es cierto

Elsa. Si como digas Anna

Y dicho eso Elsa salió corriendo seguida de Anna queriéndola atrapar

Idun. Niñas esperen

Mas sin embargo no la escucharon las dos estaban tan ocupadas divirtiéndose por el pueblo corriendo de un lado al otro por las calles de Arendell

Anna. Elsa no vayas tan rápido

Elsa. No porque o sino me atraparas

Anna. Ya me canse – parando de correr - oye y mamá

Elsa. No lo sé pero debemos ir con ella

Anna. Pero donde esta

Elsa. Vamos a buscarla

Pero ellas buscaban por las calles mientras que la reina buscaba cerca del muelle

Idun. Niñas donde están – avanzando hacia el muelle – niñas…esperen un momento acaso no es el barco de mi hermano

Pero en ese momento alguien grito a lo lejos

Anna. (Gritando) Mira Elsa haya esta mamá – corriendo hacia ella – mamá donde estabas te estábamos buscando

Idun. Eso mismo les pregunto a ustedes

Elsa. Lo sentimos mucho pero si nos apresuramos llegaremos a tiempo con los niños

Idun. Tienes razón, vayamos por los dulces y luego iremos con ellos les parece

Elsa. Por supuesto mami y te prometo que no volveremos a irnos así de tu lado

Anna. Igual yo

Y así ellas fueron hacia un puesto donde vendían diferentes dulces

Aldeana. Sus majestades – haciendo reverencia – que las trae a mi humilde tienda

Idun. Hemos venido por algunos dulces

Aldeana. Oh me imagino lo de siempre no es cierto

Idun. Pues no la verdad esta vez será surtido iremos a visitar a los niños del orfanato y se los llevaremos a ellos

Aldeana. Está bien entonces cuantos serán

Idun. Yo creo que unos cuatro

Aldeana. Ahora vuelvo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Mira Elsa cuantos dulces…

Elsa. Anna no

Anna. Pero no dije nada

Elsa. Te conozco hermanita dirás que vayamos donde mamá y le digamos que nos compre unos chocolates

Anna. (Nerviosa) Bueno tal vez si te iba a decir eso

Elsa. Vez ya lo sabía

Anna. Pffs está bien tendré que esperar hasta volver

Elsa. Vamos no te pongas así nos divertiremos tanto que lo olvidaras

Anna. Segura me lo prometes

Elsa. Por el meñique

Anna. Por el meñique

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldeana. Entonces mandare el recibo al palacio que tenga un buen día su majestad

Idun. Muchas gracias y que tenga un gran día, vámonos niñas

Y así las tres se fueron iban recorriendo las calles hasta llegar a una pequeña caballa pintoresca humilde pero aun así muy bella

Idun. Listo hemos llegado

Anna. (Emocionada) Vamos de prisa

Elsa. Anna espera

Berit. Majestad que la trae por aquí

Idun. He venido a alegrar un poco a los pequeñines y ya los extrañaba desde la última vez que vine

Berit. Ellos se alegraran

Idun. Eso espero aunque, esta vez no he venido sola

Berit. (Confundida) ¿A no?

Idun. Esta vez he traído a mis niñas

Berit. Pues serán bienvenidas y donde están

Idun. Es que Anna se emocionó y llevo a Elsa hacia atrás

Berit. Me alegro por ellas y por los niños porque ahora estaba afuera

Idun. Vayamos con ellos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. (Alegre) Hola mucho gusto quieren jugar

Anne Marie. Hola soy Anne Marie

Anna. Guau tu nombre es como el mio quieres jugar

Anne Marie. Si

Anna. Sabes tu nombre es largo te diré Anni

Elsa. Anna

Anna. Que

Elsa. Que nos ha dicho papá de poner sobre nombres

Anna. Que está mal, pero no es sobre nombre es de cariño

Anne Marie. A mí no me molesta es muy lindo

Elsa. Bien vamos aunque y si les decimos a los demás

Anna. Si voy por ellos

Per. Oigan no son las princesas

Terjer. Y tú qué sabes nunca las has visto

Elisabeth. Si eso lo sabemos pero su ropa

Kristin. Es muy fina verdad

Todos asintieron

Anna. Hola quieren jugar

Per. Dinos acaso no eres

Anna. Si soy yo la princesa

Per. Les dije

Terjer. Y la otra niña quien es

Anna. Oh ella es mi hermana

Elisabeth. Ella es la princesa Elsa

Anna. Así es y entonces quieren jugar

Todos. Si vamos

Elsa. Y a que jugamos

Per. (Les sonríe a todos) tú la traes – tocando a Anna y corriendo

Anna. (Confundida) Tú las traes ¿qué es eso?

Per. (Golpeando su frente con su mano) En serio no lo sabes – mirando a Elsa – y tú tampoco

Elsa. Bueno, una vez leí acerca de eso en un libro, pero nunca lo he jugado

Terjer. Muy bien pero no importa nosotros les enseñaremos

Anna. (Emocionada) ¿Cómo se juega?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Berit. Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido los niños ahora estoy segura que les dije que se quedaran aquí, pero…

Idun. No te preocupes, quizás estén en el jardín trasero vayamos a verificar, pero antes de eso traje estos dulces para los niños como un obsequio

Berit. Muchas gracias su majestad, acompáñeme es por aquí

Idun. Te sigo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Y solo así

Per. (Orgulloso) Sip solo así

Anna. Yo creí que sería más complicado

Per. Bien pues ahora que lo sabes – tocándola de nuevo – tú las traes

Anna. Esperen

Pero en ese momento se abrió la cerca que daba acceso al jardín trasero, dejando ver a la reina y a la señorita Berit

Berit. Niños, no saben cómo me han preocupado – frunciendo el ceño – acaso no les dije que se quedaran en el otro jardín me preocuparon demasiado

Terjer. Lo lamentamos todo esto fue mi idea no creí que fuera tan malo

Elisabeth. No es cierto todo fue nuestra culpa al no haberla obedecido

Idun. Tranquilos todo está bien nadie está herido, todos están bien y eso es lo que importa

Elsa y Anna. Mamá

Idun. Hola pequeñas veo que se estaban divirtiendo pero les parece si me uno a ustedes

Toso. Si

Anna. Vamos – jalando a su madre hacia el juego – estamos jugando tú las traes

Idun. Oh muy bien déjenme ver ¿quién la trae?

Anna. (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Tu

Dicho esto Anna salió corriendo al igual que los demás niños

Al pasar el tiempo los niños se cansaron y se sentaron en un círculo hablando sobre lo que querían ser y como ayudar a los demás para que no les pasara lo mismo que a ellos

Anne Marie. (Nerviosa) Si…bueno…su majestad

Idun. Que pasa pequeña

Anne Marie. Podría cantarnos la canción de la otra vez

Idun. Claro que si

Elsa. ¿Mamá que canción?

Idun. Tranquila Elsita la conocen

Anna. En serio pues comienza mami

_Idun. __Hay un cuento__  
__Que me trajo un día el viento__  
__Que me enseña a reír__  
__Que dan ganas de vivir__  
__Donde las hadas existen__  
__Y no hay corazones tristes y en abril__  
__Sulcan flores de colores mi jardín__  
__Sulcan flores de colores mi jardín___

_Elsa. Hay un cuento__  
__Donde vive un sentimiento__  
__Que nunca va a morir__  
__Que se queda junto a mí__  
__Donde no llegan las penas__  
__Donde solo hay gente buena y es así__  
__Anna. Es un cuento que podemos compartir__  
__Es un cuento que podemos compartir_

_Todos. __Haz que tu cuento valga la pena__  
__Haz de tus sueños la ilusión__  
__Y que se asome la primavera__  
__En las calles de tu corazón__  
__Haz que tu ángel nunca se valla__  
__Que cuide el niño que hay en ti__  
__Y cuando crezcas__  
__Nunca lo pierdas__  
__Porque perderás tu corazón_

_Idun. __Hay un cuento que__  
__Contaban las abuelas__  
__Que te puedo contar__  
__Para que puedas dormir__  
__Donde la mala se paga__  
__Y siempre ganan los buenos__  
__Y es así_

_Elsa y Anna_. _Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin__  
__Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin__. _

_Todos. __Haz que tu cuento valga la pena__  
__Haz de tus sueños la ilusión__  
__Y que se asome la primavera__  
__En las calles de tu corazón__  
__Haz que tu ángel nunca se valla__  
__Que cuide el niño que hay en ti__  
__Y cuando crezcas__  
__Nunca lo pierdas__  
__Porque perderás tu corazón_

_Elsa. __Y cuando crezcas__  
__Nunca lo pierdas__  
__Porque perderás tu corazón_

_Todos. __Haz que tu cuento valga la pena__  
__Haz de tus sueños la ilusión__  
__Y que se asome la primavera__  
__En las calles de tu corazón__  
__Haz que tu ángel nunca se valla__  
__Que cuide el niño que hay en ti__  
__Y cuando crezcas__  
__Nunca lo pierdas__  
__Porque perderás tu corazón_

_Haz que tu cuento valga la pena__  
__Haz de tus sueños la ilusión__  
__Y que se asome la primavera__  
__En las calles de tu corazón__  
__Haz que tu ángel nunca se valla__  
__Que cuide el niño que hay en ti__  
__Y cuando crezcas__  
__Nunca lo pierdas__  
__Porque perderás tu corazón_

Luego de eso todos aplaudieron

Idun. Bien bueno niños al algo que les traje y la verdad me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero se hace tarde así que después de eso nos iremos

Niños. (Triste) ¿No se pueden quedar?

Berit. Niños por favor comprendan

Anna. Pero volveremos a verlos otro día

Idun. Berit. Podría traer – susurrando – los dulces

Berit. Por supuesto

Los niños estaban tristes no querían que se fueran aun pero debía ocurrir alrededor de las seis de la tarde la reina y sus hijas volvieron al castillo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akthar. Y se divirtieron

Anna. (Triste) Mucho

Akthar. Sucede algo te noto triste

Anna. Es solo que me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo

Akthar. Anna – cargándola – debes entender no puedes estar todos los días ahí y mucho menos todo el tiempo los niños al igual que ustedes tienen obligaciones y tareas y no las cumplirían de solo jugar todo el día, pero otro día las llevare yo, junto a su madre y llevaremos a los niños a un picnic en el claro del bosque si trato Annalandia

Anna. Annalandia acepta el tratado pero le exige a Arendell que debe ser pronto

Akthar. Arendell acepta sus condiciones

Idun. Bien basta de juegos debemos de ir a cenar y luego de eso niñas se irán a la cama mañana será un día muy ocupado

Elsa. Si mamá andando Anna

Anna. (Saltando de los brazos de su padre) Una carrera al comedor

Elsa. Reto aceptado


	5. Chapter 5

Un rato después de la cena las niñas ya estaban en su habitación descansando o al menos eso parecía.

Anna. Psss Elsa…Elsa – subiendo a la cama de su hermana –despierta despierta ya no duermas

Elsa. (Adormilada) Anna duérmete si

Anna. Yo no puedo, el cielo despertó y yo también, ahora debemos jugar

Elsa. Pues ve a jugar tu sola – tirando a su hermana.

Al momento de caer le había dolido y mucho, pero una nueva idea le cruzo por su linda cabecita.

Anna. (Subiendo de nuevo) ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Elsa al escuchar eso solo sonrió y asintió para luego ponerse sus pequeños zapatos y salir de su habitación en compañía de su pequeña hermana, pero quien era ella para negarle algo a Anna, antes de salir Elsa se paró en seco en la puerta mirando hacia los costados para asegurarse de que no había nadie ahí y al verificar ambas solo corrieron.

Anna estaba feliz tanto que su hermana le suplicaba por mantenerse en silencio, pero era imposible más sin embargo no tardaron en llegar al gran salón donde solían jugar por los días y algunas veces en la noche pero

Anna. Haz la magia, haz la magia

Elsa. Lista

Su pequeña hermana solo asintió a lo que ella procedió a lanzar su magia hacia el techo provocando que comenzara una pequeña nevada

Elsa. Hey mira esto – convirtiendo el suelo en una pista de hielo

Después de un rato de haber jugado a una guerra de bolas de nieve Anna se sentó en el trono de su madre

Elsa. Hola me dicen Olaf y adoro los abrazos – moviendo con sus manos las ramitas de Olaf.

Anna. Te adoro Olaf – corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

Después de eso Anna tomo a Olaf de sus bracitos y comenzó a patinar con él, pero al ver que no podía Elsa se recargo en él y comenzó a usar sus poderes para impulsarlos.

Luego de ello las hermanas comenzaron a deslizarse por la nieve hasta que a Anna se le ocurrió otra idea. Ella comenzó a saltar de monto en monto de nieve

Anna. (Saltando) atrápame

Elsa. Te tengo – creando un nuevo montículo

Pero Anna comenzó a ir más rápido

Elsa. Espera – haciendo más rápido los montículos

Más sin embargo Anna no la escuchaba y no dejaba de ir rápido pero Elsa se resbalo y Anna estaba a punto de caer, pero Elsa al no querer que ella se lastimase lanzo un rayo de sus poderes pero ella fallo y en vez de crear un monto de nieve golpeo con sus poderes a Anna

Elsa. (Asustada) ¡Anna!

En ese momento Elsa fue corriendo hacia Anna.

Elsa. ¡Mamá, Papá! – Susurrando – no te asustes Anna yo te cuido – basando su frente – yo te cuido

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a rey y a la reina

Elsa. No era mi intención, como lo siento Anna

Idun. Esta helada – tomando a Anna entre sus brazos.

Akthar. Ya se a donde tenemos que ir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rey fue corriendo a su despacho para buscar un antiguo libro.

Akthar. Donde esta…aquí esta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los reyes junto a sus hijas después de que uno de los empleados enmontara a los caballos de sus majestades se fueron de ahí, en dirección de un viejo valle desconocido para muchos.

Akthar. Por favor es…es…mi hija

Al escuchar eso las piedras que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a moverse hasta formar cierta figura perteneciente a un troll

Gran Pabbie. Acérquenla pronto

Y así lo hizo la reina Idun, acercando cuidadosamente a Anna hacia el gran troll

Gran Pabbie. Es una suerte no ha sido en su corazón, el corazón no es nada sencillo de manipular pero es sencillo convencer a la mente

Akthar. Haga lo que sea necesario

Gran Pabbie. Yo recomiendo suprimir la magia, incluso los recuerdos de esta

Mostrando varios momentos de juego de las niñas en el castillo con los poderes de Elsa que fueron transformados por unos momentos normales durante el invierno.

Elsa. Pero va a olvidar que tengo poderes

Akthar. Es por su bien

Gran Pabbie. Sus poderes vienen de nacimiento o de hechizo

Akthar. De nacimiento y están creciendo

Gran Pabbie. Escúchame Elsa, tu poder seguirá creciendo –formando imágenes en el aire – hay algo muy hermoso en el – haciendo que la figura creara un gran copo de nieve – pero también muy peligroso – la imagen del copo se tornó roja – tienes que aprender a controlarlo…el miedo será tu enemigo – y así todas las figuras que habían alrededor atacaron a la que creo el copo

Elsa. (Asustada) Ah – lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

Akthar. No las protegeremos lo haremos, aprenderá hasta entonces cerraremos la puertas, reduciremos el personal, limitaremos su contacto con las demás personas incluyendo a Anna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Anna se levantó al igual que siempre tarde pero noto que las cosas de su hermana ya no estaban, entonces corrió hacia el pasillo y vio que Elsa ahora tenía una habitación para ella

Anna. Elsa

Al ver a Anna ella solo se limitó a cerrar su puerta rápidamente, dejando a Anna triste y confundida.


	6. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Cartas, tiempo

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración, diálogos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días iban pasando tal que se convertían en meses desde el incidente pero la relación de las dos hermanas había casi desparecido, ya que por temor a herir una nueva vez a Anna, Elsa prefirió mantenerla alejada para que estuviera a salvo y solo a sus padres y tutores permitía que la vieran.

Akthar. Elsa

Elsa. Entra padre

Akthar. Me preocupas y no solo a mí sino a tu madre y tú hermana también

Elsa. Papa por favor es lo mejor no quiero lastimar a nadie

Akthar. Ven

Pidió su padre amablemente a lo que ella obedeció acercándose a el

Akthar. Los guantes te ayudaran, vez esconden no has de abrir

Akthar y Elsa. Tu corazón

Elsa. Papa de que me servirán

Akthar. Mi niña ven te lo pido no hagas más esto aunque sea ve a Anna y a nosotros fuera de la habitación promételo

Elsa. Lo intentare, pero y si mis poderes se salen de control

Akthar. Para eso son los guantes estos te ayudaran a controlarlos y no dejar que nadie más los vea

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio

Anna. Mami porque Elsa ya no me quiere

Idun. No pequeña tu hermana te ama

Anna. Entonces por qué me hace a un lado

Idun. Oh Anna desearía poder decírtelo

Anna. Que cosa dime

Idun. Lo sabrás pronto Elsa algún día te lo dirá ella misma

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa misma tarde Elsa se encontraba en un gran dilema de salir de ahí e ir donde su familia para la merienda pero aunque llevase los guantes aún tenía mucho miedo de herir a alguien de nuevo, más sin embargo recordó la promesa que le hiso a su padre y salió de ahí directamente hacia el gran comedor donde sus padres y Anna se encontraban charlando

Anna. (Extrañada) ¿Elsa? – Mirando a su hermana - ¡Elsa! qué bueno que hayas salido yo te extrañaba mucho

Le decía la pequeña Anna a su hermana intentando abrazarla, pero esta no lo consiguió ya que Elsa se había apartado de ella

Anna. ¿Qué sucede Elsa? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

Elsa. Lamento la tardanza pero es hora de almorzar

Decía evitando las preguntas de Anna junto con ella, aunque le costaba demasiado tratar así a su pequeña hermana le rompía el corazón no poder abrazarla y estar con ella pero tenía miedo de volver a lastimarla así que decidió tratarla de ese modo para protegerla por más dolor que le causara a ella.

Akthar al notar lo que sucedía decidió intervenir.

Akthar. Bueno niñas es hora de comer amos tomen asiento

La merienda paso lentamente para todos ellos ya que ninguno sabía que decir para alivianar el ambiente debido a la tensión que se encontraba allí, más sin embargo no duro mucho ya que Elsa lo termino.

Elsa. He terminado, con permiso me retiro a mi habitación, para realizar mis deberes

Anna. Elsa espera por favor

Decía la pequeña siguiendo a su hermana

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los reyes de Arendell se encontraban en ese momento confundidos y muy tristes debido al comportamiento de su hija mayor

Idun. Querido crees que haya sido buena idea

Akthar. No lo sé ya que ahora le costara a Elsa ya que ella misma se aisló de todos pero yo espero que esto solo sea pasajero y que vuele a sr la misma de antes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna corría para poder alcanzar a su hermana antes de que ella volviera a encerrarse sola en su habitación, pero Elsa huía de ella dándose prisa por llegar a su habitación y permanecer sola hasta que se calmara.

Anna. Elsa espera por favor

Le rogaba a su hermana para que la esperara y estuvieran de nuevo juntas pero fue en balde ya que una vez más Elsa se encerró en su habitación sin antes decirle algo a Anna.

Elsa. Déjame en paz Anna

El otoño había acabado dejando venir al invierno y así las esperanzas de Anna, ya que todos los días iba feliz hacia la habitación de su hermana con la esperanza de que esta le abriera y así volver a ser unidas.

_Anna. Elsa – tocando a su puerta- __¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
__Ven vamos a jugar__  
__Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas…__  
__Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más__  
__No entiendo lo que pasó__  
__¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
__No tiene que ser un muñeco_

Elsa. Vete Anna

_Anna. Okay bye_

Los años se veía ahora Elsa ya tenía 12 años mientras que Anna tenía 9 años.

_Anna. (Tocando a su puerta)¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
__En nuestra bici hay que pasear__  
__Tu compañía hace falta aquí__  
__Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar___

_Anna__  
__-No te rindas John___

_Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac__  
__Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac – haciendo el sonido con su boca._

Pero horas después ahí estaban sus padres en la habitación de Elsa.

Elsa. Tengo miedo siguen creciendo – mostrándole sus manos enguantadas

Akthar. (Preocupado) sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras, cálmate - intentando acercarse a Elsa

Elsa. (Evadiéndolo) no, no me toques no quiero hacerte daño

La reina miro preocupada a su esposo debido al comportamiento de su hija

Años después se veía a Anna corriendo por los pasillos deteniéndose frente a la habitación de su hermana y negando y así siguiendo su camino

Anna. Nos vemos en dos semanas – abrazando a su padre – los extrañare mucho

Sus padre al oír eso igualmente la estrujo en sus brazos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al ya estar por marcharse Elsa esperaba a sus padres para así despedirlos

Elsa. Tienen que ir

Akthar. Confiamos en ti Elsa

Y dicho eso su madre se acercó a Ella abrazándola, pero Elsa quedo en shock ya que creía que algo malo sucedería

Idun. Tranquilízate, vez estoy bien pero quiero pedirte algo, cuida de Anna e intenta estar con ella y más si lo necesita

Elsa. Te lo prometo pero tengo miedo

Idun. Confía en ti Elsa

Al terminar de decirle eso sus padres se fueron hacia el puerto donde los esperaba Kai para despedirlos y así fue ellos abordaron el barco lleno de camino a la boda de su sobrina Rapunzel que hace dos años había regresado al fin con sus padres.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que esa sería la última vez que los reyes estarían en Arendell

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto la noticia de la muerte de los reyes de Arendell se hiso sabedora en todos los reinos, pero no había una sola persona que sufriera más las princesas de Arendell.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Elsa estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro pero escucho unos murmullos fuera de esta y entonces se acercó hacia la puerta para pedir que guardaran silencio más sin embargo quedo estática al escuchar a unas de las sirvientas**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Al otro lado de la puerta**_

_**Sirvienta 1. Como crees que lo tomen las princesas**_

_**Sirvienta 2. Pero que eres tonta como te sentirías si te enteraras de ello**_

_**Sirvienta 1. Tienes razón**_

_**Pero iba pasando por ahí Gerda y se acercó a ellas**_

_**Gerda. Muchachas váyanse de aquí la princesa Elsa podría escucharlas**_

_**Sirvienta 2. Yo no lo creo ya que yo la vi en su habitación hace poco rato**_

_**Sirvienta 1. Pero no creo que dure demasiado el secreto pronto llegaran las cartas con el pésame por sus padres**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Elsa. No, por favor esto no puede ser verdad no – reteniendo las lágrimas – no, no es cierto todo eso son puras mentiras**_

_**Decía Elsa muy afectada por lo que había escuchado, pero ella se negaba a creerlo así que salió de ahí dejando completamente confundidas a las mujeres que estaban frente a Ella**_

_**Elsa. Gerda, por favor dime que es mentira**_

_**Gerda. Mi niña como lo siento pero…**_

_**Pero Elsa al oír eso solo hiso que se exaltara aún más**_

_**Elsa. (Llorando) no, no porque - decía ella rompiendo a llorar**_

_**Pero al ver que el corredor comenzaba a disminuir la temperatura ella se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, pero antes de que llegara a ella choco con Anna haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso**_

_**Anna. Hey…Elsa que sucedió – mirando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su hermana - ¿Qué te sucedió?**_

_**Elsa. Yo…lo siento – huyendo hacia su habitación**_

_**Dejando a Anna sumamente confundida**_

_**Anna. (Susurrando) Elsa**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Gerda. Kai**_

_**Kai. Gerda que ha sucedido**_

_**Gerda. Elsa se ha enterado**_

_**Kai. ¿Pero cómo?**_

_**Gerda. Nos escuchó a mí y a las chicas**_

_**Kai. Gerda pero les he pedido a todos que no hablasen de ello**_

_**Gerda…lo se es solo que ellas estaban hablando y yo fui a callarla, pero comencé a hablar de más y entonces una de ellas hablo sobre las cartas y un segundo después la princesa Elsa salió**_

_**Kai. Y la princesa Anna ya lo sabe**_

_**Gerda. No ella aún no está enterada**_

_**Kai. Ya no hay caso en que siga siendo un secreto, por favor ve con ella y dile todo yo iré a ver a la princesa Elsa para ver cómo se encuentra**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días después de eso se hicieron los preparativos para el funeral de los antiguos reyes de Arendell, y sobre todo comenzando a enseñar a la nueva reina de Arendell a ser una buena reina para que cuando fuese coronada estuviera lista.

El funeral no tardó en hacerse presente ya que una semana después fue este mismo celebrado. Pero Elsa prefirió no asistir ya que ella misma sabía que no lo soportaría y que todo se arruinaría, mientras tanto en el lugar del funeral todos estaban dándole el pésame a Anna horas después este término, al terminar este Anna regreso al palacio y dirigiéndose en dirección de la habitación de su hermana.

_Anna. (Tocando a la puerta) ¿Elsa?_

_Sé que estás dentro__  
__me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?__  
__Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…__  
__Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame__ – recargándose es su puerta.__  
__Ya no sé qué hacer__ – dejándose caer_

Tomando aire y suspirando, un poco antes de romper a llorar le dijo  
_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores aquí The princess of the ice-magic reportándose con un nuevo capítulo y adivinen que ya aquí les dejo los días de actualización solo chequen al final del capítulo para ver los días de actualización de esta y las otras dos historias.**

**Y además aquí con las respuestas para los reviews:**

_Aurora Auror: si ya te extrañaba por aquí pero me alegra volver a verte o algo así jejej: D._

_Me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia y tal vez por ahora se vean mezcladas la peli y el guion pero no me malinterpretes ya que según en cuenta de Disney varias escenas de la película estaban aquí así que ya verás cuales estarán._

_Who says: hola vaya te seré honesta me preocupaba que no aparecieras en alguna de mis historias ya que casi me ofendo al haber sido hecho de lado y adivina te diré mis razones yo siempre he sido una persona pacifica pero no soporto a la gente como tu sabias detesto cuando alguien que critica una historia termina haciéndolo ofensivamente hacia el (la) autora._

_Te diré Crystal parís es una gran escritora a mi parecer y la verdad hablo con ella y me gustaría creer que somos amigas y algo que hago dentro y fuera de Fanfiction es defender a las personas que aprecio ya que son mis amigas o al menos eso creo y. Y si me vas a venir a criticar aunque sea hazlo ortográficamente correctamente ya que aunque lo hayas hecho entendible me parece justo que si me dices que no tengo narración y mis diálogos están mal redactados, tu redactes correctamente tus críticas y no me pareces alguien cobarde simplemente me pareces una persona odiosa._

_Te pediré algo si vuelves por aquí a comentar de manera destructiva o constructiva o de que te guste sea el caso te pido amablemente que cuando vuelvas a comentar lo hagas con buena ortografía y buena gramática_

**Bueno eso es todo los dejo leyendo.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cartas, tiempo

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración, diálogos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las cosas en Arendell después de la muerte de los reyes no tardo en recuperarse debido a la ayuda de Corona en el manejo del reino y el apoyo del consejo esperando y preparando la coronación de la nueva reina que se celebraría 2 semanas después de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños en pleno verano.

Más sin embargo aunque el reino pareciera haberlo superado en el castillo todo era completamente diferente, ya que anteriormente se podían ver a los empleados ir y por víveres y regresar al castillo o a la princesa Anna correr por el pueblo yendo al orfanato a ver a los niños pero luego de la muerte de los reyes solo se observaba al mayordomo principal salir y entrar a recibir las cosas y ya no se podía observar a nadie más que a, el salir del palacio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tres años después**

Después de una larga espera hoy por fin era el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de la futura monarca y por tradición esta junto a su familia deberían hacer el paseo ceremonial por todo Arendell y luego de este se ofrecería una fiesta en conmemoración al cumpleaños de esta y a la memoria de los antiguos reyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el castillo todos los preparativos estaban siendo preparados por la servidumbre del castillo, más sin embargo Kai estaba realmente estresado corriendo de aquí a haya arreglado el banquete, luego con la carroza y lo más complicado hacer que la princesa Anna se levantara temprano para estar lista para el paseo.

Toc toc

Kai. Princesa – llamaba a la puerta de Anna – debe despertar

Al otro lado de la puerta

Anna. (Adormilada) ¿Quién es?

Kai. Soy yo su alteza debe alistarse

Anna. ¿Alistarme? ¿Alistarme para qué?

Kai. Para el paseo real su alteza en conmemoración del cumpleaños número 21 de su hermana

Anna. Ahora lo hago

Decía Anna levantándose perezosamente de su cama para abrir su puerta

Anna. (Bostezando) Buenos días Kai

Kai. Muy buenos días Princesa, aquí tiene su vestido y Gerda vendrá dentro de un minuto

Anna. Aja

Kai. Con su permiso me retiro

Anna. Si, si ahora voy – decía Anna mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro.

Kai. Alteza despierte

Anna. Toy despierta

Kai. Bueno la veo muy cansado tal vez debo dejarla descansar un poco más, pero es una pena Mildred había hecho esas tortitas de chocolate con tanto esmero ahora nadie las probara

Y dicho esto Anna salió corriendo en dirección del gran comedor siendo observada por Kai.

Kai. Siempre funciona

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Elsa seguía en su habitación debatiéndose en salir o no, pero ella conocía bien las tradiciones de su reino y sabía bien que sería una falta hacia todo Arendell no hacerlo ya que estaría faltando a las tradiciones, además de faltarle el respeto a su pueblo.

Elsa. Tranquilízate, contrólate no lo dejes salir.

Se repetía Elsa recordando las palabras que le decía su padre para estar en control

Elsa. (Respirando) Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver, buena chica tu siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón…un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán.

Aquel día sería demasiado largo para ella aunque sería un buen día para todos los demás en el castillo en especial para su pequeña hermana.

Elsa. Calma, respira solo serán unas pocas horas – decía quitándose uno de sus guantes – solo debes mantenerte en control

Toc toc

Gerda. Majestad el desayuno ya está servido

Elsa. Gracias Gerda bajare en un momento – colocándose el guante una vez más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto lejos del palacio en una de las montañas de Arendell.

Se encontraba una joven escalando dicha montaña el cual llevaba una cuerda roja amarrada a su cintura, el iba en una parte de montaña la cual era algo estrecha y al no sujetarse bien casi cae de no ser de comenzar a apoyarse con sus pies para no caer, después de salir de dicha parte lo restante del camino ya solamente estaba un poco escarpado lo suficientemente sencillo para llegar a la cima sin ninguna complicación. Y así lo fue ya que dentro de poco este llego a la cima, tomo la cuerda y se la desato para volver a atarla en un árbol y luego colocar una astilla en el suelo para pasarla por ahí y comenzar a hablar de ella y así poder subir a un reno el cual estaba sujetado por la cuerda.

Xx. Aquí estamos amigo, en nuestro verano

Decía mirando hacia el reino de Arendell

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora hasta la próxima actualización, y tal y como lo prometí aquí están los días de actualización.**

**Lunes: La reina de las nieves**

**Miércoles: After Frozen**

**Viernes: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**

**Bueno eso sería todo nos vemos hasta el siguiente lunes.**

_**Nota: de no actualizar en esos días lo haría hasta la siguiente actualización con una recompensa de doble capitulo.**_


	8. Chapter 8 parte 1

**Bueno pues aquí estoy después de un largo descanso volví, siento haberlos hecho esperar pero mi cerebro estuvo seco y corto en inspiración y entonces no podía escribir nada más allá de las 500 palabras y pues no me atrevía a subir así los capitulo, pues tal y como lo prometí serán tres capitulo seguidos así es.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cartas, tiempo

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración, diálogos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente y pronto seria la coronación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoy era el día de la coronación y todos se estaban preparando para la gran fiesta que se haría en honor de la nueva reina, todos ya estaban despiertos arreglando todo lo necesario excepto una persona.

Kai. Princesa Anna

Llamaba Kai a la puerta de la princesa

Anna. (Adormilada) Eh si

Kai. Siento mucho haberla despertado

Anna. No, no – bostezando – desperté hace horas…. ¿quién es?

Kai. Sigo siendo yo su alteza debe prepararse

Anna. Prepararme para que

Kai. La coronación de su hermana alteza

Anna. La hermana de mi coronación… - saltando de la cama – hoy es el día de la coronación

Después de unos momentos Anna se encontraba saltando de alegría de aquí haya muy alegre pero se topó con una sirvienta del castillo

Anna. Como lo siento no miraba por donde iba

Sirvienta. Lo sé, lo note – susurrando – sobrante

Pero Anna había escuchado a la perfección lo que le habían dicho

Anna. ¿El sobrante?

Ella se puso a pensar sobre eso durante unos momentos.

Anna. ¿Realmente solo soy lo que sobra?

_Anna. Yo no soy parte del reino_

_No nací para ser reina_

_Solo alguien inevitablemente _

_En el medio_

_Ella es la estudiosa, deportiva, poeta_

_Yo soy el tornillo suelto, no lo se_

_Pero entonces, ¿quién podría comparar?_

_Por supuesto que van a pensar _

_Que solo soy lo que sobra_

_Bueno, yo no quiero importar - Corriendo por los pasillos._

_Así que soy el botón extra de una capa_

_En el caso de que otro se pierda_

_Pero si tengo que ser un botón_

_¿Por qué no puedo ser uno que se utilice? – Tropezando con una mesa – ups_

_Parezca que carezco de estilo y carezca de gracia_

_Y de vez en cuando caigo de cara_

_Pero este pequeño botón merece un lugar_

_En el cielo_

_Este botón quiere volar- pensando._

Anna. Espera los botones no pueden volar

¡No tiene ningún sentido!

_Anna. Así que soy una herradura oxidada_

_Estando colgada_

_Sobre la antigua puerta del granero de alguien_

_Y voy a estar ahí siempre colgando_

_Solo deseando más estar en la pata de algún caballo_

_Y quizás yo no pueda ser la perfección_

_Y quizá me equivoque en el lado divertido_

_Pero la herradura tiene la oportunidad_

_De correr en algún lugar_

_Esta herradura es más que algo que sobra_

_Algún día encontrare lo mio – mirando por una ventana._

_Una cosa que es por mi cuanta_

_Esa cosa que me hace ser parte de algo_

_No estar sola siempre_

_Si solo este sentimiento, que poseo en mi corazón_

_Pudiera significar algo para alguien_

_Como me gustaría hacer ese papel_

_Así que solo soy la segunda hermana en nacer_

_Quien más ignora sobre el reino_

_Como un botón, como una herradura_

_Al igual que una chica mala en metáforas_

_Quizás yo no tengo un toque mágico_

_Tal vez no tengo un talento, como tal_

_Solo tengo este corazón para compartir muchísimo_

_Así que nunca seré la heredera_

_Pero soy algo más que lo que sobra_

Pero en ese momento Anna iba saliendo del castillo y tropezó con una mesa donde había varios platillos

Anna. Lo siento – caminando por el pueblo.

En eso Anna ve a un niño que realmente parecía asustado y preocupado

Anna. Hey, hey, ¿qué sucede Anders?

Anders. Norms desapareció

Anna. ¿Norms?

Anders. Mi cerdo

Anna. ¿Quieres que lo encuentre?

Anders. (Llorando) No, la princesa Elsa me ayudara a encontrarlo

Anna. Me sorprende que no sepas esto Anders…yo soy una princesa. ¡Cerdo! – corriendo hacia el - ¡detengan a ese cerdo!

Al escuchar eso el cerdo salto de la carretilla de manzanas huyendo de ahí junto con Anna que lo perseguía que al toparse con la carretilla se cayó.

Anna. Oh, lo siento remplazare las manzanas

Al decir eso no se dio cuenta de una mesa al frente de ella llena de pays que al llegar a esta ella se deslizo tirando todos los pays.

Anna. Oh, no. Lo siento. Le ayudare a hornear más.

Señores. ¡No!

En ese momento el lugar en el cual Anna se recargo comenzó a moverse revelándole que era un hombre con sancos

Anna. Disculpe buen hombre, buen hombre por favor… - mirando al cerdo - ¡siga al cerdo!

Al decir esto todo se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero desastre

Anna. Uh, ahí está, ahí está, no deje que escape. ¡Quédate quieto! –ordenándole al cerdo.

Pero el cerdo hiso caso omiso a eso y se escapó por un pequeño espacio en una pared y Anna…bueno ella al estar yendo en sancos choco con la pared haciendo que cayera por una cuerda de banderines y terminara en un pequeño bote que termino cayendo al agua.

Anna. Ah, está bien.

Decía hundiéndose en el mar.


	9. Chapter 8 parte 2

Bien siguiente digamos que es el mismo capítulo pero el primero fue contado por Anna y este será contado en la perspectiva de Elsa.

Disfrútenlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cartas, tiempo

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración, diálogos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día había llegado hoy sería su coronación, Elsa camino hacia su ventana saliendo al balcón para ver todo Arendell, notaba como todos estaban arreglando todos los detalles y pudo notar como su hermana iba corriendo hacia el pueblo y también como resbalo y consoló a un niño y perseguía a un cerdo al ver esto solo negó rotundamente su cara y volvió adentro.

Ella camino lentamente hacia el estudio de su padre donde podría practicar calmadamente lo que debería hacer en la capilla.

_Elsa. Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser_

_No has – tomando unos objetos – de abrir – alzándolos – tu corazón_

_Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán_

Decía dejando las cosas donde estaban ya que los había congelado

_Elsa. Pero es hoy y nada más, tengo que resistir_

_Y esas puertas deben ya abrir – saliendo del estudio_

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser – saliendo al balcón._

_Y así_

_No has de abrir tu corazón_

Gerda. Su majestad

Elsa. Sí que sucede

Gerda. Debe arreglarse para la coronación

Elsa. Vamos al cuarto de vestidos

Gerda. Usted primero

Decía Gerda a Elsa para que ella entrara primero, el camino fu silencioso pero no fue incomodo, Elsa se sentía tranquila, y bien con Gerda ya que ella era como una segunda madre para ella, pronto llegaron al cuarto de vestidos donde las doncellas comenzaron a vestir a Elsa, luego peinándola y a lo último maquillándola.

Gerda. Mi niña se ve muy bella en este día

Elsa. Muchas gracias… ¿y Anna? debería de venir a arreglarse de lo contrario se le hará tarde

Gerda. Mandare a buscarla

Elsa. Gracias Gerda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de que todas se fueran del cuarto Elsa comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, estaba realmente nerviosa ya que no sabría si todo resultaría de una manera correcta.

Elsa. (Nerviosa) tienes que tranquilizarte, debes estar serena sino todos lo notaran

En eso ella se va acercando a una mesa y recarga sus manos en esta, al hacerlo congela accidentalmente el florero que estaba ahí.

Elsa. No, no, no, no…cálmate…contrólate.

Anna. (Entrado al cuarto) ¿Elsa?

Elsa. Hay – cubriendo el hielo con una manta – si

Anna. Estoy aquí, ya regrese.

Elsa. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Anna. Un cerdo, un Pay…no un Pay de cerdo…un Pay y un cerdo y el océano.

Decía Anna entrando al armario.

Anna. ¿Y mi vestido rosa?

Elsa. Sigue arreglándose desde la última vez que lo usaste

Pero un zapato se dirigía a ella.

Elsa. Oye no lo avientes

Anna. Lo siento – saliendo del armario - ¿y qué te parece esto? – mostrándole un vestido purpura

Elsa. Ah no, no usaras eso en mi coronación

Anna. Está bien – quitándose el vestido y arrojándolo – y… ¿Qué es esto? –Saliendo con una gran vestido coral…uh ola-la mis caderas aquí, mis caderas haya…oh lo siento joven lo golpee por accidente.

Elsa. (Conteniendo su risa) Es solo un regalo

Anna. ¿De quién?

Elsa. No lo sé, de nadie en particular. Ahora déjate de tonterías.

Anna. Encontré uno ¿Qué te parece?

Elsa. Está bien…espera que esos no son mis zapatos y son nuevo

Anna. Pero combinan y además rompí los míos.

Elsa. Ese es tu problema, y fue tu culpa.

Anna. Lo siento estaba emocionada.

Elsa. Hay… dime una cosa cuando maduraras y usaras la cabeza

Anna. No lo sé…cuando comenzaras tú a escucharme

A lo que Elsa solo se cruzó de brazos con una cara de disgusto.

Anna. Anda deja que los use

Elsa. (Rindiéndose) está bien

Anna. Gracias

Elsa. De hecho ten –le decía extendiéndole un regalo.

Anna. (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿Es para mí?

Elsa. Es para la coronación es una vieja costumbre…así que anda tómalo

Anna. Me quieres…enserio enserio me quieres

Elsa. (Guardando el obsequio) olvídalo

Anna. Espera no lo quiero

Elsa. ¡No! Anna espera

Anna. Huy que manos tan frías

Pero Elsa la empuja y la hace caer.

Elsa. No me escuchas…

Anna. Yo lo siento

Elsa. Es solo…Anna yo…

Anna. No lo digas me pediste que parara

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

Kai. Es hora

Elsa. (Respirando hondo) Es hora.

Anna. Es hora


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia vengo a disculparme por no subir el lunes pasado pero aquí serán dos capítulos, y bueno al final de este capítulo les dejare una pequeña encuesta.**

**No los molesto más a leer.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cartas, tiempo

_**Flash back**_

_Canciones_

_-Acciones- ___

Narración, diálogos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambas hermana caminaban por los corredores del palacio hasta llegar al patio donde las estaba esperando el carruaje que las llevaría a la capilla.

Cochero. Sus altezas – abriendo la puerta.

Elsa. Gracias – entrando al carruaje – no entraras Anna

Anna. Bueno es que quería pasear un poco por el pueblo

Elsa. Está bien…solo no llegues tarde

Anna. En serio gracias – acercándose a ella – muchas gracias

En ese momento Anna se acercaba a Elsa con la intención de abrazarla pero solamente vio como Elsa se corría al centro del carruaje y así cerrando la puerta una vez más en su cara, dejándola ahí ya que el carruaje ya había salido de las puertas del palacio.

Anna. (Suspirando) Elsa – mirando las puertas – bueno no desperdiciare este día – saliendo del castillo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa estaba mirando por una de las ventanillas del carruaje todo el pueblo, habían pasado trece años desde la última vez que lo había visitado, casi nada había cambiado aunque la gente ya no era la misma, miraba la florería ahora era una chica joven no podía ser mayor a los 16 años y ella recordaba que era un hombre algo mayor el que atendía aquel puesto, luego noto la vieja dulcería a la cual solo había ido una vez con su madre y su hermana aquel día que fueron al orfelinato visitar a los niños, que habrá sido de esos niños recordaba que algunos eran mayores que ella mientras que la mayoría tenían alrededor de la edad que ella tenía en ese entonces.

_**Flash back…**_

_**Anna. Es solo que me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo**_

_**Akthar. Anna – cargándola – debes entender no puedes estar todos los días ahí y mucho menos todo el tiempo los niños al igual que ustedes tienen obligaciones y tareas y no las cumplirían de solo jugar todo el día, pero otro día las llevare yo, junto a su madre y llevaremos a los niños a un picnic en el claro del bosque si trato Annalandia**_

_**Anna. Annalandia acepta el tratado pero le exige a Arendell que debe ser pronto**_

_**Akthar. Arendell acepta sus condiciones**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Elsa. (Murmurando) lamento mucho el no poder cumplir la promesa que les hicimos

Al mirar del otro lado, ella pudo observar a la perfección el lugar donde solía estar el orfelinato, aquel lugar si había cambiado ahora era mucho más grande y las paredes estaban perfectamente pintadas con colores alegres y sobre todo con niños y niñas corriendo y jugando alegremente, pero pronto noto que ahí había un pequeño escenario donde algunos niños parecían estar ensayando.

Elsa. Cochero por favor acérquese al orfelinato

Cochero. Por supuesto alteza – dirigiendo las riendas hacia el orfelinato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto los niños cantaban alegremente

_Niños. El invierno surge y la primavera se va_

_Niñas. Brilla el sol con la calidez de lo antiguo_

_Todos. Ding dong ¡las campanas de la iglesia están sonando!_

_Nos estamos convirtiendo en frio_

_Niñas. Las flores florecen con olores agradables_

_Todo Arendell está contento_

_Madre tierra, te damos gracias por los regalos_

_La primavera es buena y el invierno es bueno_

_Niños. El invierno surge y la primavera se marcha_

_Brilla el sol con la calidez de lo antiguo_

_Niñas. Ding dong ¡las campanas de la iglesia están socando!_

_Ding dong….Ding dong_

_¡Las campanas de la iglesia están sonando!_

_Ding dong….Ding dong_

_¡Las campanas de la iglesia están sonando!_

_Todos. Nos estamos convirtiendo en frio_

_Nos convertimos en frio_

_¡Brrrrrrrrr!_

Director. Bien excelente grupo…narradores bajan de escena y ahora ¡con confianza!

_Niña. Celebramos la primavera _

_Sabemos una vez más que esta aquí_

_La vieja profecía troll_

_No sucederá este año_

_¡Uf!_

_Niña 2. ¿Qué es esta profecía? ¿Qué es lo que dice?_

_Bueno ese es el tema _

_¡De nuestra pequeña obra de teatro!_

Director. ¿Dónde están mis trolls? Necesito mis trolls

_Niños (disfrazados de trolls). Su futuro es sombrío_

_Su reino se dividirá_

_Su tierra tendrá que ser m…. – riendo a carcajadas_

Director. ¡Paren!... ¡paren estas bromitas! - mirando a un niño – esto no es una tonta comedia, Nils Norberg…esto es la profecía de los trolls este podría ser nuestro destino…dense un respiro….comiencen de nuevo en "su futuro es sombrío"

_Niños (Disfrazados de trolls). Su futuro es sombrío_

_Su reino se dividirá_

_Su tierra tendrá que ser maldecida_

_Con un invierno sin fin_

Director. Bien sigan

_Niña. Con ráfagas de frio vendrá el arte oscuro_

_Niña 3. Y un gobernante con un corazón de hielo_

_Niña 2. ¡Entonces todos perecerán en la nieve y el hielo!_

_Niñas. A menos que se libere _

_Con un sacrificio de espada_

_Niña. ¿Qué es un sacrificio de espada?_

_Niña 3. No tengo idea_

Director. ¡Silencio!

_Niña 4. ¡Pero el invierno congelado no es el destino de hoy!_

_¡Además tenemos una causa muy pero muy importante por celebrar!_

_La más amable, magnifica, inteligente, cariñosa, absolutamente perfecta…_

Director. Con eso basta

_Niña 4. ¡El modelo a seguir de esta tierra!_

_¡La princesa Elsa! – Susurrando – yo en verdad la adoro_

_¡Se convierte en nuestra reina!_

Niño. Miren ahí esta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Anna se encontraba paseando por todo Arendell, viendo como todos se preparaban, como los barcos llegaban al muelle y como algunos niños huían de sus madres para no vestirse de aquel modo ya que no les gustaba, ella iba caminando y recordando las cosas desde la última vez que había estado allí notando como todo estaba cambiado un poco excepto por aquel viejo puesto junto al muelle y al ya no resistir más corrió hacia haya dado vueltas y giros por las columnas hasta dar con el muelle donde corrió un poco más pero no contaba que al ir así un caballo la atropellaría y la tiraría en un bote que caería en al fiordo, pero nuca sintió el agua ya que aquel mismo caballo detuvo el bote a tiempo.

Anna. (Enojada)Hey deberías fijarte por donde vas

Xx. Hay no…como lo siento te hiciste daño

Le preguntaba un joven que a juzgar por su ropa seria de la realeza, pero eso no le sorprendía después de todo hoy seria coronada la nueva reina de Arendell, lo que la había sorprendido era el joven y lo apuesto que era.

Anna. (Sorprendida) he…ha no no no no estoy bien…estoy bien

Xx. Qué bueno – ofreciéndole su mano.

A lo cual Anna accedió rápidamente así siendo levantada por aquel joven.

Xx. Oh príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur – haciendo una leve reverencia

Anna. Princesa Anna de Arendell

Hans. Princesa…mi lady – inclinándose.

Pero el al hacer eso su caballo lo imito haciendo que ambos cayeran al bote uno sobre el otro, aunque después de muchos mal entendidos y varias caídas al fin pudieron ponerse de pie

Hans. Siento mucho haber hecho todo eso a la princesa de Arendell

Anna. No yo no soy esa princesa de haber golpeado a mi hermana Elsa se hubiese puesto muy feo las cosas…pero tienes suerte soy yo solamente

Hans. Solo tú

En ese justo instante las campanas que daban inicio a la coronación comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

Anna. Hay no las campanas la coronación se está haciendo tarde…debo irme ahora rápido ya…adiós

Y así se alejó Anna corriendo del muelle completamente apresurada.

Hans. Adiós…. – mirando a su caballo despedirse – hay no – cayendo al agua.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. (Pensando) Todos los dignatarios de los reinos aliados y prospectos de aliados estarían allí no puedo arruinarlo no hoy y mucho menos ahora, ya que solo es cuestión de minutos en lo que seré coronada como la nueva reina de Arendell solo espero no decepcionarlos


End file.
